Rooftop
by Nova-Janna
Summary: Raven is on the roof alone, meditating. Or is she? Each pairing for Raven is included, see inside for details
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A one-shot. Raven is sitting alone on the roof as always. But this time, something changes just a little.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Too bad, because then the plot line would be more like fanfiction……

Raven sat on the ledge of the tower, legs dangling over the side.

She knew she looked silly; most people only ever saw her sitting in her meditative pose, and she planned to keep it that way.

She felt silly too, like a small girl whose legs can't reach the ground. But she'd always thought the easiest way to experience the sky was to feel like you were part of it.

But someone was watching her, from the doorway of the staircase. He watched her a lot, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Most people wouldn't think to ask.

Most people wouldn't think to ask because how could you be so captivated by someone who said practically nothing? Someone who hadn't said more than ten words to you in a month, most of them involuntarily.

It had become a guilty pleasure, almost, to sneak up after her. Once, he'd tried creeping closer, but his footsteps had seemed to echo. He was lucky he hadn't broken whatever concentration she had.

The consequences for that were horrible, but she was as careful as she could be, he knew. Though she would react by throwing him over the edge, probably. Do away with first, apologize later. He nearly laughed.

But that really wasn't what she'd do. She knew they were there. She would be cautious. If there was anything he knew about her, it was that she never rushed in. Unless she was angry, and who really knew with Raven?

She turned around, eyebrows raised, catching him off guard. There was a small smile playing around her lips, something which he'd never seen before.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, not bothering to speak quietly.

"Your aura is incredibly bright. Easy to detect while in a meditative state."

He stepped closer. "You didn't look like you were meditating."

She shot him a sharp look. "Well, I was."

"Uh-huh," he replied, voice laden with skepticism. She stared ahead as he came to sit beside her. "You aren't scared?"

"It's nice. Up here. Alone."

"Is that a hint?"

"Why do you come so often?"

"It's nice. Up here," he replied, mimicking her. "With you." He looked down at her, because he was taller, just by a bit.

Raven looked up, and noticed the height difference. She remembered the most ridiculous thing as they stared at each other. There had been an article about how much taller a guy was supposed to be for you to be able to be compatible. For you to be able to be a "cute" couple. For you to be able to kiss easier…..

A/N: Please review. Pretty please. With a cherry on top. First Teen Titans fic, I have some Harry Potter ones….


	2. Cyborg: Match

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it were.

A/N: OK, I couldn't decide who I wanted to be with Raven. Normally, I'm a Robin/Raven shipper, but those people who reviewed all thought it should be someone else. So, I decided to do all three. This is the Cyborg one, hence the title.

THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME BELOW:

BlackShield: As I mentioned in my Author's Note before, I'm very appreciative of the fact that you support the mysterious part of the story, and didn't ask me to make it one particular ship. Thanks!

BBravengrl: You also supported the idea of not knowing who it was, and didn't ask for anyone in particular. Note: This was before I asked for people to tell me who they thought it was. Afterwards, you suggested a couple without "screaming" at me. Much thanks!

Queen-Of-Azarath: I think maybe you had a little too much sugar. Just a little. Part of the reason I'm doing each one separately is because I knew people like you would be very disappointed if I made it a Rae/Robin. And not a BB/Rae, as you so adamantly made clear….

swimchick1614: Why did you think it would be Robin? I'm curious to know, e-mail me! (My e-mail's on my profile page…)

softballtitan009: Are you surprised that you're the only one who picked up on the Pretty, Pretty Please thing? Anyways, thanks fro the cherry! (And the review)

zero the crimson knight: I have to know why you thought I implied Robin as the "he." It's been bugging me so much, and I've re-read that story so many times now…..Please e-mail and tell me! (Again, e-mail on the profile page.)

DarkSeductress: He could be the stalker type, couldn't he? I mean, I agree with you on that respect. I think some other reviewer did too.

Dark-Bird2: Beast Boy and Raven…..Do they cancel each other out, or something? Also, Robin may have Starfire, but does she have him??? (Think about it…..)

Luxis-lil: Honestly, I couldn't tell that you were a R/R shipper……And it's true, I did mention that he was taller. (Is that what zero the crimson knight meant????)

Tigerfly57: Kudos to you fro being the only person who suggested Cyborg. This chapter is especially for you!

Phoenix'sSoul: That makes two cherries for me! I am continuing, see? Also, review and tell me which ship you prefer. I love knowing these things….It's almost like gossip.

AntimatterManticore: Why couldn't it have been Robin? I mean, in your opinion? Are you just really against that ship? Wow, I sound very valley-girlish……Gotta go do some algebra or something…..

Raven looked away. It was strange, she'd never pictured something like this happening to her. It just wasn't normal.

Or maybe it was too normal, and that was the problem.

She looked down across the water, wondering at the moment. Down below, a branch snapped in half. She grimaced, and pulled her powers back.

But when she looked back up, Cyborg was grinning.

"Why are your powers out of control all of a sudden?"

She glared at him, looking down again. Blushing.

WHAT? Raven did not blush. There was nothing for her to blush about. Ever.

And she'd thought there never would be. Unfortunately, she was still human.

"Here," he said, bringing her back to the rooftop. "I made this for you." Suddenly, he looked uncomfortable, as if he were the one who had reason to blush.

Well, not that she'd had reason to blush, or anything….

Until right then. When she opened the small black box he'd handed her. There was a thick silver bracelet inside, with small stones set right into it.

Raven gaped. A small tree snapped far below them.

The stones were of all different colours, and there looked like there was even some sea glass mixed in. Mostly, there were black, purple, and green stones.

Raven gaped some more.

She looked up at him. Now he was blushing, or as close as he could come.

"We're pretty weird," she said, not thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nobody notices you leave?"

"You think I follow you often?" He replied, hating the way she answered his questions with more questions.

"Don't you?" He looked down.

She spoke again. "Starfire would be happy with this. If we, I mean. That is to say-" She was blushing again, and she knew it. "If we were a "couple." At the word couple, she put her hands up in quotation marks.

"Why would Starfire be happy?" He asked, confused. "Because then you wouldn't be competition for Robin?" He grinned. So did she.

"No, but that's only because she hasn't realized it yet," she replied, close to laughing. Another thing Raven simply did not do. Trees littered the ground on the island. "No, it's because we match."

Cyborg struggled to find out what she meant. She noticed his blank look and explained.

"I'm purple. You're blue. They match."

"I thought you weren't into that girly stuff."

"Starfire leaves her magazines lying around. I was bored…..It was like examining a whole nother race."

Cyborg laughed, and she slipped the bracelet on.

"What will I tell everyone?" She asked, looking down at her wrist.

"About the trees or the bracelet?"

A/N: Oh, wow. That was hard. But I liked it, didn't you? Off I go to write BB/Rae…..Please review.


	3. Beast Boy: Bubble Boy

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did.

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad I managed to write a Cy/Rae. Anyways, I'm going to get back to writing now, Beast Boy/Raven.

It was so bizarre. She was dark and calm, maybe even a little depressing to be around at times. He was…..Different.

Different kind of applied to everything about Beast Boy. Everything she knew she liked about him, but wouldn't admit.

From the hyper personality to the tofu, to the teasing. She'd wished at first, that she wouldn't like him. Told herself she couldn't, that it would be bad for the team.

Then her reserve had lessened, and she'd told herself Starfire and Robin were a couple, and that didn't change anything.

"Yoo-hoo! Raven! Oh, light of my life," he said, loudly, waving a green hand in front of her face.

"Thanks, Beast Boy, I get it," she grumbled, but she wasn't really mad.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"Us." He grinned at her. "I mean, uh, this. The team, you know."

"Smooth," he said, smirking.

"No fair using that against me," she replied, almost smiling.

They sat in silence. Raven appreciated the fact that there were some people who you could be comfortable with without having to be doing something.

She wasn't really surprised that Beast Boy was one of them.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked suddenly. She stared at him, and shook her head. "Can I test that?" he asked, still grinning. She scooted over on the ledge a little.

He reached out to her, and was suddenly encased in a black bubble. She held him out in the wind, and he made the mistake of looking down. She nearly laughed as his face became hysterical.

"You will tell no one." She said.

"About what?" He replied, smirking. She shook her head. Some people never learned.

"No one, you hear me?"

"But can I just test it? Please, Raven?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No." But his pleading face finally got to her. She sighed. "Fine."

The bubble came back to the ledge and broke. Beast Boy fell to the pavement beside her.

He reached out again, but surprised her by giving her a hug. He pulled back a little, when she was still shocked, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"We're perfect for each other, you know," he called out cheerily as he walked away. "We cancel each other out."

Raven had to laugh.

A/N: Review, and tell me what you think. If have any ideas or requests for stories, I'm happy to listen! Also, the next chapter is going to be the Robin one. I'm sorry if this wasn't as good, I'm not too good at writing BB/Rae.


	4. Robin: Testing

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: A special note to Obsidian Hearts: I know that a one-shot is only one chapter, thank you. I expanded it because a lot of people asked me to, and I was trying to be nice. Christmas spirit and all. I'm sorry if you don't like it that way. Also, I changed the summary, so it doesn't say one-shot anymore. Happy?

Raven turned away, looking out into the sky. Kissing wasn't an option.

Robin tapped her on the shoulder. "So," he asked, giving her an odd look." Why do you come up here so often?"

She tried to think of a good response. She had a reputation to keep, after all.

"So people can follow me."

He was grinning again. "And why would you want people to follow you?"

Raven couldn't help herself. "So we can do things we couldn't do in public." Robin looked shocked, but Raven didn't back down.

"Really?" He asked, inching closer.

Raven inched away from him. "Maybe." He moved closer. She moved away.

"This is silly," he said, finally.

She raised her eyebrows. "What would you have me do?"

"Stay still."

"I'm not sure if I can manage that."

"I could help," he offered, as if he were offering his help in fixing a window pane. The circumstances, however, were slightly different.

"You could, could you?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, I don't know…." But, before she could move away again, he had pinned her down. "You know this is a bad idea."

"What is?"

"Pinning me down."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, and a piece of metal broke of somewhere on the roof, " Things break."

"So, if I'm only pinning you down now," he replied, grinning down at a very horrified Raven. "What would happen if I did this?" He asked, and planted his lips firmly o her cheek.

A stray cement block went flying past them and off the tower.

"Do you really want to test me?" She asked, looking smug.

"Maybe," he replied, kissing her on the lips.

The kiss ended, but Robin still wouldn't get off of her. "Now, this is silly. You've tested. Go away," she said, a scowl replacing her blissful look.

"I don't think that's really what you want."

"And how would you know?"

"Because another cement block just went flying by."

A/N: Review. That's done, and I'm happy. I hope you are too.


End file.
